Academy Retards
by Leon XIII
Summary: Spyro and Cynder try to maintain a school filled with crazy,flammable,homosexual,and Multipersonality students and drunk,strict and snotty teachers.OOC.Please review,no flames. Caution, the later chapters essentially turn this story into a babyfur fan fic. If your disgusted by this stuff, walk away.
1. Chapter 1:The interview

Academy Retards

Chapter 1:"Blowing Our Interviews."

A/N:Sorry if this doesn't seem very funny,I just wanted to publish a Spyro story for some time.

Disclaimer:"I do not own the legend of Spyro. I do own Lief,T-bone,and Emilia.

Spyro and Cynder were interviewing the new teachers for the new academy. There were 5 of them.

One was a Male red dragon with a yellow chest.

The one next to him was a Female pink Dragon with a yellow chest.

There was a Male with Blue and black scales,he was looking over the pink one.

The next one was also a Male with Black and Blue scales,but he also wore a silver breastplate and helmet.

The one Next to him was a Pink female who wore a green cloak.

Spyro:"So,Lets start with you."

Red dragon:"Me? I'm Flame,I'm applying as the History teacher."

Cynder:"Are there any certain qualities about you for that position?"

Flame:"Not really,my wife just wanted me to take this job or she would divorce me."

Spyro:"Who's your wife?"

Flame pointed to the Pink dragon next to him.

Pink Dragon:"HI! I'm Ember,I wanted to join as the Art teacher. I love meeting new people!"

Cynder:"Why are you forcing your husband to take his position?"

Ember:"Well I-HEY!"

The Blue Dragon next to her licked her face. Ember swatted him with her claw.

Ember:"PERVERT!"

Spyro:"May I ask why you acted so...Inappropriate?"

Blue Dragon:"Names T-Bone,I haven't seen a hot thing like this since 63."

Cynder:"What are you applying for?"

T-Bone:"I want to teach these young truckers how to stay in shape."

Spyro and Cynder Stared at him curiously before continuing to the Next Dragon.

Blue Dragon:"I am Lief. I will demonstrate the Proper procedure of Math. If anyone gets out of line,They will be punished!"

Cynder:"You seem very strict...I like that."

Lief:"I would never have intercourse with you,Black demon."

Cynder:"WHY YOU!"

Cynder was about to pounce on him when Spyro grabbed her tail.

Spyro:"Darling,the Interviews?"

Cynder calmed down as they moved on to the next Dragon. T-bone emptied a 24 ounce.

Pink Dragon:"I am Emilia,I wish to teach others the ways of life."

Spyro:"I'm not impressed."

Emilia:"I also serve as a lunch lady."

Spyro:"Now I am. Well,your all hired."

Cynder:"But Spyro,are you sure they're Right for the job?"

Spyro:"They look like Experts when compared to the Black one with the blue stripe."

Cynder:"True."

As the Teachers departed,T-bone swatted Ember in the rear with his tail.

**A/N:Again,sorry if this isn't funny. Please comment and tell me what you think. Just be warned,I'm also working on another story so it may be awhile before the next update. Do not ever nag me to update,you hear? If your bored,check out my "Echo Fright" story which includes 2 of my OC's from Spyro.**

**SURPREMASISTS SUCK!**


	2. Chapter 2:the students

Academy Retards

Chapter 2:The Students

Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Spyro or Condemned. I do own ,Skylar,Avatar,Rhino,Eno,Pinky,Rain,Thunder,Richard,Ada,Ventura,T-bone,Lief,Emileia and Leon.

In The Assembly hall,all the new students were were waiting for their teachers to announce the opening of the new school.

This Blue male dragon with a white chest was staring at this Female Green dragon with a yellow chest. He strolled over to her.

Blue Dragon:"Hi."

Green Dragon:"uhh...Hi."

Blue Dragon:"Are you tired?"

The Green dragon looked at him strangely.

Green Dragon:"What did you say?"

Blue Dragon:"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Green Dragon:"Are you coming on to me?"

Blue dragon:"I don't know,would you like me to?"

The Green dragon whipped him in the face with her tail and left. Then he strolled over to this Red female dragon with a purple chest.

Blue Dragon:"Your so hot,my heart just caught fire."

Red Dragon:"You shouldn't be worrying about love,you should be worried about what to do when the zombies attack!"

Sensing paranoia in this one he walked away from her,the last time he dealt with a paranoid chick,it didn't end pretty.

Flashback

The blue dragon woke up,tied down to the ground. A female Black dragon with a blue chest walked in.

Blue Dragon:"Can't let me go huh?"

Black dragon:"You damn Oro members think you can out smart us! I know that metal piece in you amplifies your sonic abilities!"

Blue Dragon:"What,my tail piercing?"

The black dragon screamed and sonic waves shot out from he mouth,this sent the Blue Dragon out the window and crashing into a local food stand (no,not like a fruit stand,I meant like a hot dog stand).

Blue Dragon:"No. More. Paranoid chicks."

End Flashback

Then he saw a Pink dragon with a yellow chest,so he moved over to her.

Blue Dragon:"Hey baby,My names Skylar,whats yours?"

The Pink dragon got so excited.

Pink Dragon:"It's Rain! Oh my god,I thought a Male would never talk to me!"

Skylar realized that Rain was a male!

Skylar:"Uhhhh,I got to take care of something."

Rain grabbed him by his back left leg.

Rain:"Please don't leave me!"

Skylar shot an Ice shard at Rain's front leg,forcing him to let go,then ran off. Rain started sobbing.

Meanwhile,a Female yellow dragon with a Green chest walked over to this Male black dragon with a Blue stripe running down his side.

Yellow Dragon:"HHIII! I'm pinky! What's your name?"

The Black dragon said nothing.

Pinky:"UUhhhh,Hello?"

Pinky poked him several times,before an Orange male dragon with a blue chest intervened.

Orange Dragon:"That's Leon,he's vowed not to speak until the end of the Obama Administration."

Pinky:"Oh,I don't blame him. What's your name?"

Orange dragon:"I'm Richard,currently."

Pinky:"Currently? You mean you change your name often?"

Richard:"Actually,I am diagnosed with a Multi-personality disorder and several other personas like to take-"

He stopped talking.

Pinky:"Richard,are you alright?"

Richard:"Richard isn't here right now,I would be happy to take a message for him."

Pinky just walked away from Richard. She went up to another Blue male dragon with a white chest,and an anklet.

Pinky:"Hi,I'm pinky,whats your name?"

Dragon:"Me? Uhhhh,I'm uhh,Avatar,that's it Avatar!"

Pinky:"Okay? So,what are you like?"

Avatar:"Oh,just average dragon stuff that any Average dragon my age does,just an Average dragon."

Avatar looked over pinky's body and felt hot all the sudden.

Pinky:"Are you okay?"

Avatar:"Yeah...just...have...a fever."

Pinky just walked away from him too.

Avatar(thinking):"Jesus,she's hot. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!"

Pinky walked over to this Blue female dragon with a pink chest.

Pinky:"Hi,I'm pinky,what's your name?"

Blue dragon:"Ventura."

Ventura had her eyes focused on Skylar.

Pinky:"He is pretty hot."

Ventura:"Get in line,he's all mine."

Ventura strolled on over to him,he groaned when he saw her.

Ventura:"Hello Skylar."

Skylar:"Hi Ventura."

Ventura breathed down his neck and licked his ice cold scales.

Ventura:"I like cold men."

Skylar:"Damn it Ven,your my sister!"

Ventura:"What difference does it make?"

Skylar:"A very large one!"

Meanwhile,An all red male dragon with a gray collar,was approached by Pinky.

Pinky:"Hi,I'm pinky."

Red Dragon:"Mine'sEno!"

Pinky:"Okay,I like your collar."

Eno:"It'!"

Pinky was approached by a Male Red dragon.

Red Dragon:"Duhhhh,your sexy."

Pinky:"Um,thanks. I think."

Eno:"HiRhino!"

Pinky:"What?"

Eno:"HisnamesRhino!"

Pinky:"Oh."

The Female Green dragon Skylar was flirting with came over.

Green dragon:"Hi,I'm Thunder."

Pinky:"Hi,mine's Pinky."

Thunder:"We should hang out some time."

Pinky:"Uh,okay..."

The teachers came out on the platform.

Spyro:"I haven't seen something like this since my first game."

Cynder:"Hey,isn't that the guy we interviewed before?"

She referenced to Leon.

Spyro:"Yeah,I didn't know he was a student."

Ember:"WILL YOU GET OFF ME!"

Ember swiped at T-bone,who was licking her leg.

T-bone:"Can't a guy enjoy himself?"

Spyro:"Attention everyone..."

No one paid attention.

Lief:"ATTENTION YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING VERMIN!"

All the students immediately looked towards the platform. Some were startled,except Leon.

Lief:"IF I EVER I HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN,I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR GENITALS AND HANG THEM ON MY WALL!"

Spyro:"Uhhhh,Thank you,Lief. We are very happy to have all of you here at our new academy,which is officially called-"

The sheet covering a sign fell off. Everyone except Leon laughed. The teachers looked at the sign.

"Borefang secondary"

Spyro:"Why didn't we see this coming?"

Lief:"LISTEN RIGHT NOW YOU PETHETIC MONGROLS,YOU WILL ALL RESTORE THIS SIGN OVERNIGHT THE WAY IT WAS UNLESS ONE OF YOU FESSES UP RIGHT NOW!"

Nobody said anything.

Lief:"AFTER YOU SETTLE IN YOUR DORMS,YOU WILL ALL RETURN HERE AND RESTORE THIS SIGN! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Everyone said 'yes sir' except Leon. Lief jumped off the platform and went right up to him.

Lief:"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?"

Leon:"..."

Lief:"HAS AN APE GOT YOUR TOUNGE? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

Richard:"Uh,sir,he vowed not to speak-"

Lief:"I DID NOT ASK YOU! I ASKED THIS DISOBIDIENT MUTE!"

Spyro:"Lief! That will be all for now,you may all return to your dorm rooms."

The students did as they were told and returned to their dorm rooms to decorate them.

Skylar hung posters of Cynder,and various other Dragoness Models on his wall. He also checked his profile,still no date requests,except from Rain,which he deleted.

Thunder also put up Posters of Cynder and hot female Dragoness models in her room. She started lifting weights to improve her muscles.

The Red dragoness hung a large piece of paper marked "Zombie entrances" over her bed and drew a map of the academy and various entry positions. He cradled herself in a corner humming to herself.

Rain hung various photo's of Spyro and male Dragon models on his wall. He also checked his date request with Skylar,he cried when he saw the result.

Pinky put flower pots everywhere in her room,she also started writing in her diary.

"Dear diary,Most of my Class mates are fucking insane,but this one guy,Leon,he is so sexy. I wonder if he's a virgin?"

Richard's room was very random,it had News clippings,Celebrity mags,Fire arms,even diapers. He could often be heard having conversations with himself.

Richard:"Rex? Did you eat my last cupcake? Hell no,I'm been on a diet to keep my sexy image."

Avatar opened a panel on his anklet,revealing a computer.

Anklet:"Avatar,status report."

Avatar:"I've been accepted into their school."

Anklet:"Good,your top priority is to find out what minerals are on this world and discover the dragon's weaknesses."

Avatar:"I also felt these strange feelings when I was around a female,possibly love."

Anklet:"It's probably the hormones,Our lab is working on a way to counter it."

Ventura covered her entire room with pictures of her brother,Skylar.

Eno coated his room with paintings of fire as he drank a high sugar energy drink.

Rhino just sat in his room like a complete retard.

Leon simply had,a Tv,an Xbox 360,a table,laptop,and a shelf full of books in his dorm. He also kept a binder which held all of his writings. He also had a picture of Cynder,whom he seemed to appreciate.

Later that evening,all the students had to restore the sign,leaving them in bad shape for tomorrow.

**A/N:Please review,just be patient for next upload as I am currently working on 3 other stories as well. And again,don't nag me to update!**

**SUPREMACISTS SUCK!**


	3. Chapter 3:Is it winter break yet?

Academy Retards

Chapter 3:Is it winter break yet?

Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Spyro. I do own Lief,Emilia,T-bone,Skylar,Pinky,Ventura,Richard,Eno,Rhino,Thunder,Rain,Avatar,Ada and Leon.

The next morning,after a long night of restoring the sign,the students were gathered in Flame's social studies room. He sat down near his desk.

Flame:"Okay,I got your worksheets that tell me more about yourselves. Eno,all you wrote was fire for every answer."

Eno:"Ilikefire!"

Flame:"Okay? Leon,I got your note saying you refuse to speak until 2012. Is that true?"

Leon:"(Nod)."

Flame:"And Avatar,yours said your from Dragonville?"

Avatar:"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,yes. Just an average dragon,Certainly not a human in disguise."

Flame:"Oh,okay."

Skylar was sitting next to Pinky. He kept rubbing his leg against hers.

Flame:"Ada,yours says you are going to be a professional zombie killer."

Ada:"I sense your dirty thoughts Flame,but they can't hurt me,I have my force-field activated."

Pinky kicked Skylar's leg.

Flame:"Richard,yours has multiple names on it."

Richard:"Richard isn't here right now,it's Rex."

Skylar passed a note to Pinky,which she read.

Note:"You,me,hot tub."

Pinky wrote a note to Skylar too.

Note:"Piss off."

Skylar started rubbing her crotch with his foot,pinky got up and screamed "PERVERT"

Flame:"Pinky,whats wrong?"

Pinky:"HE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!"

Flame:"Skylar,detention,now."

Skylar:"Why did I get the school with all the Lesbians?"

Thunder:"DON'T MOCK MY SISTERS!"

Everyone except Leon stared at Thunder. She sat back down. Skylar trotted off to detention. The bell rang.

Flame:"Well,I'll have to learn more about your psychotic lives tomorrow."

The next class was Gym,which was lead by T-bone.

T-bone:"Alright,judging by all the other spyro school fanfics I read,you have to practice your powers in this class."

Avatar:"Uhhh,sir?" 

T-bone:"Yes Avatard?"

Avatar:"Ummm,I have this rare illness that prevents me from using my dragon powers so may I be excused?"

T-bone:"I can't tell you how many lame ass excuses I've heard in the past. I gonna release a swarm of killer dragon androids and see how well you fare against them."

Around 20 gray dragon robots appeared from holes in the wall.

Avatar,without any plan in mind,just charged at one of them,which grabbed his horns with it's mouth and swung him around several times before throwing him at the wall.

Eno took off his collar. He engulfed in flames and started running around grabbing androids until they melted. Unfortunately,one of the androids shot a fire extinguisher at him. He turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

Rhino grabbed 2 androids and smashed them into each other. He was about to smash another until it asked him.

Android:"What's 2 plus 2?"

Rhino:"DDDDDDdduuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh?"

By the time he guessed,the Android hit him with a sonic shockwave which flung him right on top of Avatar.

Pinky hugged one of the androids.

Pinky:"I love you!"

Android:"GOD MAKE IT STOP!"

The Android exploded,throwing Pinky on top of Avatar.

Pinky:"Why does that happen to all my boyfriends?"

Avatar:"Get off of me!"

As he pushed her off,Rain landed on Avatar.

Rain:"Why does that happen with all my Boyfriends?"

Ada kept blasting nearby androids with quick yellow shotgun-like blasts.

Ada:"IT'S BEGUN! THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!"

One of the Androids bit her.

Ada:"NOOOO! I'M INFECTED! I MUST PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"

Ada threw herself out a nearby window.

Avatar:"At least she didn't land on me."

Thunder landed on Avatar.

Thunder:"Why does that happen with all my girlfriends?"

Richard was surrounded by Androids.

Richard:"I'll use my Electric Sphere! No,I'll use my Electric bolt! Sphere! Bolt! Sphere! Bolt! Sphere! Bolt! Sphere! Bolt! Diaper! Jimmy,shut up!"

After several seconds of watching in confusion,the Androids tackled him,eventually throwing him on Avatar.

Ventura zapped several Androids with a pink electric bolt...OF LOVE!

Ventura:"No one can defeat the power of love! Especially for my brother!"

Ventura threw a fashion model-like pose with a heart in the background. Sadly,an Android grabbed the Heart and slapped her with it. She landed on Avatar.

Avatar:"Why the hell does this keep happening?"

The only one left was Leon,and 10 Androids. Western showdown music began to play in the background. The camera cut to several different angles.

All the Androids simultaneously charged at him. Leon became transparent and they all crashed into each other,breaking their horns. One of them recovered and emitted a sonic shockwave at Leon. He re-materialized and blocked it with his wing. His wing glowed blue and shot a blue blast at the android,killing it.

Another Android grabbed Leon's horns by it's mouth,but Leon picked the Android up by it's mouth and slammed it on the ground,destroying it. Another Android tried to bite him,but Leon breathed a large burst of frost freezing it. He touched it and it shattered.

However,another Android slashed at him with it's front claw,scratching his forehead. His expression turned to rage,his brown eyes suddenly turned bright blue. Blood emerged from his wound and spread all across his body,turning his scales blood red,blue stripe turning black. Blue diamond shapes appeared as well.

In a quick motion,Leon charged at another android. He impaled it on his horn,froze it and shattered it. Then he charged another one,this time he knocked it upside down. He spread it's rear legs and bit it's groin area,puling out ball-shaped circuitry (all the male dragons felt pain in their groin areas).

He charged another Android and slashed it into several pieces with his claws. He launched an Ice bomb at another,shattering it into ice. He shot 3 icicles into another Android's head,blowing it off. Then he encased himself in an Ice boulder and rolled into another Unlucky Android against the wall.

All that was left was the Android who scarred him. Leon starred fiercely at it. Suddenly,the Android was surrounded by a blue aura and was lifted into the air. It's legs were bent back and torn off. Then it's head was cracked back and torn off as well. Then the Android's torso flashed blue and exploded into oil,splashing everyone in the gym. Leon's expression returned to it's default emotionless state and his scales also returned to their original color.

Pinky starred in awe at him,she thought he was so sexy when he fought. Avatar pulled himself up,he wondered if his...uhhh...friends would stand a chance against Leon. All of Richard's personas thought Leon was Awesome. Rain also thought he was sexy. Rhino was trying to think of what to think of him. Ada was slowly bleeding to death after falling 20 stories. Eno managed to pull all his ashes together,it wasn't the first time it happened. Ventura kept telling herself Skylar would do better.

T-bone consumed a massive bottle of Booze. As Leon walked back to the group,some of the students cheered for him.

Richard:"Your Freaking awesome! Those were some mad skills,man! You are my hero! Diaper! Damn it Jimmy,shut the hell up!"

Pinky:"I love you!"

Ventura:"My brother could do better."

Avatar:"Do you have any weaknesses we should know about?"

T-bone:"That was the worst performance I've ever seen."

The Bell rang again. Every student except Leon had to make a trip to the infirmary. Afterwords,everyone was in lunch,Half of them were bandaged up. Avatar had several leg braces and a broken jaw,he had to drink through a straw. Ada just came back from the Infirmary as well,Emilia just told her she was given a Anti-zombie vaccine to shut her up.

The girls (except Ventura) sat by Leon. Ada,despite her insane beliefs was also interested in him. He didn't exactly like all the attention.

Pinky:"We should totally hook up!"

Ada:"Forget it! He's joining my zombie hunting squad!"

Thunder:"If only you were female."

Pinky:"Piss off,Zoey!"

Ada:"Screw you,Carly!"

Thunder:"Where's Leon?"

Leon had unknowingly slipped away from the girls and moved to a vacant table,that the girls were too stupid to notice.

Skylar was unbelievably jealous of all the attention the girls were showing Leon. If he were in Gym class,he would have wowed them. He only got beaten up 37 times in the past. He went over to his table.

Skylar:"Listen man,you think your tough? Lets see for ourselves in the courtyard in half an hour."

Leon looked at Skylar and shook his head.

Skylar:"What? You scared?"

Leon shook his head.

Skylar:"Bawk Bawk Bawk."

Leon simply ignored Skylar,which made him angry.

Skylar:"You think your better than everyone just because you can't talk?"

Skylar turned around and yelled out to everyone.

Skylar:"This mute thinks hes better than all of you!"

Eno:"HesmoredelutionalthanAda."

Pinky:"Get real Skylar,your just jealous because he can fight without getting beaten up like a little girl."

Everyone except Leon laughed at him. Skylar grabbed Leon's Custard doughnut at hurled at Pinky,who ducked and the doughnut hit Thunder. She grabbed her chicken leg and threw it at him,knocking one of his teeth out. Skylar retaliated by throwing Leon's glass of water at Thunder,who dodged and hit Eno,damaging his limiter collar.

Eno burst into flames. He threw his chili peppers at Rhino,who threw his ham at Ventura. Pretty soon,a full fledged food fight began. Leon simply continued eating the remains of his lunch,unfazed by the chaos. Emilia hid under the lunch counter.

Meanwhile,Spyro and Cynder were heading towards the cafeteria.

Spyro:"I'm just saying my original games weren't as emotional as the Legend ones,more people would prefer that over pointless side quests."

Cynder:"Plus I'm not in them. I've got my own fansite now."

They entered just as Skylar's metal Canteen hit Cynder right on the face.

Cynder:"My face! My sexy face!"

She ran out of the room crying. Ventura,Eno,Ada,Rhino,and Thunder all got detention. This left Leon,Pinky,Avatar,Richard,and Rain the only ones to attend Lief's math class.

Lief:"Well,I see most of you decided to play hooky."

Pinky:"Actually,most of them got-"

Lief shot an Icicle in her shoulder.

Lief:"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO TALK!"

Lief went over to Leon.

Lief:"I see that the mute understands how to keep his mouth shut. What's Pi equal to?"

Leon:"..."

Lief:"You are in dangerous territory,son."

Lief went over to Rain.

Lief:"Whats the quadratic equation?"

Rain:"Does it have anything to do with Abercrombie?"

Lief knocked Rain over the head with a tail swing. Then he went over to Pinky.

Lief:"What's 2 plus 2?"

Pinky:"Uhhh,New york!"

Lief:"This is math class! Not history!"

Pinky:"Okay,,Homosexuality!"

Lief threw his claw in his face in frustration. He went over to Richard.

Lief:"What is 8 divided by 2?"

Richard:"4. No you idiot,it's 5. Your both wrong,it's 27! Diaper! Jimmy,I will kill you if you don't shut up about diapers!"

Lief growled in anger. He went over to Avatar.

Lief:"If I had 2 energy gems and a friend gave me 2 more,how many would I have?"

Avatar:"What in god's name is an Energy gem?"

Lief:"What are you? A Kindergartener? Energy gems are what power our elemental powers."

Avatar:"Oh,yes,elemental powers."

Lief went back to the front.

Lief:"You are among the worst students I have ever had in my 3 chapter career! You're all getting double homework tonight!"

Everyone except Leon groaned. The bell rang again. As the Students were heading to their next class,Pinky approached Avatar.

Pinky:"Hey Avatar,I'm in charge of the festival committee,wanna join?"

Avatar:"Sure thing Pinky (WHAT? DID I JUST SAY YES?). Would you like to sit next to me in the next class? (WHAT? DON'T SAY THAT!)"

Pinky:"Absolutely!"

Avatar:"(WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?)"

The next class is art,with the sickeningly sweet Ember.

Ember:"Hello everybody! I'm your new art teacher! The old one died under mysterious circumstances."

Meanwhile,in the crowded detention room...

Ada:"MURDERER! THE ART TREACHER'S A MURDERER!"

Cynder:"That's another 5 hours for disruption."

Back in Art...

Ember:"Today we're going to draw what makes us feel happy! I'm happy that many other people here share the same feeling!"

Leon drew a blue diapered dinosaur,covered in blood wielding a shotgun. Rain drew a picture of Himself and a smiling Leon kissing. Pinky drew a picture of herself and a male watching the sunset go down. Richard drew a dragon that had a dew rag,Tec-9,night-vision goggles,and a diaper. Avatar drew a picture of human Paratroopers attacking the dragon realm and slaughtering innocent civilians.

Ember:"You all did a wonderful job! Avatar,yours is very creative. Is it an idea for a book or something similar?"

Avatar:"It's more of a re-enactment."

Ember:"And Leon and Richard,both of yours feature diapers,is it a fetish?"

Leon shook his head.

Richard:"My idiot brother Jimmy put it there. Diaper!"

Ember:"And Pinky and Rain,yours are so romantic,featuring love between a dragon and dragoness."

Rain:"Actually,in mine,there both males!"

The bell rang yet again. The students went to Emilia's biology class.

Emilia:"Seeing that it is the first day,I've decided to give you all a break."

There was a massive applause.

Emilia:...By showing you this NC-17 film about the reproduction system."

She started the film,which featured intercourse between 2 dragons. Rain vomited on the floor. Avatar felt strangely hot,as if he was turned on by it the way human teenagers are. Pinky was disgusted by what she saw,she thought love was nothing like this. The only significant thing Leon did was squinting his left eye.

Richard:"Oh yeah,sexy lady! Look away Jimmy,your too young for this. Diaper!"

After several minutes of X-rated content,the bell rang again,ending the day. There was a massive stampede down the hall. The others had to stay in detention.

In the staff lounge...

Ember:"I had a wonderful first day!"

Lief slapped her.

Lief:"Shut up!"

Flame:"Don't ever touch my wife like that!"

Lief:"Or what?"

Flame tackled Lief to the ground and they began brawling. T-bone came over by Ember.

T-bone:"Your the kind of flower a man would stick in his pants."

Ember:"What does that mean?"

T-bone:"Will you 'do it' with me?"

She slapped him.

In the Administrators office...

Cynder slunked out at her desk.

Cynder:"Good god,what a day."

Spyro:"I told you you wouldn't like it."

Cynder:"Who cares? My fans still love me. You know what else they love?"

Spyro:"What?"

She climbed on his desk and laid across it.

Cynder:"When you and me do it."

Spyro:"Honey,we're in the office. You can't do it at the office."

Cynder:"Come on..."

Spyro:"No."

Cynder:"Please?"

Spyro:"NO!"

Cynder:"Your horrible!"

She grabbed his Starbucks coffee and splashed it on his face and she ran out crying.

Spyro:"If it weren't for that sexy body I'd leave her."

In Avatar's room...

Avatar held an Ice bag on his head. His communicator was open.

Communicator:"So your saying that they not only breath fire,but Ice,lightning,Earth,wind,and Darkness?"

Avatar:"Yes,and they're excellent in close quarters too."

Communicator:"Well,we just have to edit our plan a bit. I'll have the guys in the lab work on something that will give you those abilities. The player could do it in _Bioshock_,so why not?"

Avatar:"Also,I felt those strange emotions again. They took over and-"

Communicator:"You made out with one?"

Avatar:"No,they made me accept an invitation to Festival Committee. I also asked a female to sit by me. And I felt like a horny teenager when we watched this sex movie."

Communicator:"The boys in the lab did come up with something in the lab that will suppress those feelings. They call it Jems. I've sent the instructions on how to make it."

Later,Avatar created a blue chemical with his chemistry set. He injected it into his leg with a syringe. The feelings of sex were gone,but now he felt the urge to...DESTROY!

He smashed through his window and into the courtyard. He charged through a nearby wall and broke plant pots,knocked over trash cans,broke parking meters,and spray painting phrases like "bite me" on the walls. He later returned to his room and fell asleep.

To be continued...

**A/N:Please Review. I kept telling myself to make Avatar piss in his bed and go to sleep in it,but that sounded too gross. Might be awhile before next update,so be warned. I thought up a new catchphrase today,it goes-**

**SLACKERS!**

**Tell me if you think I should stick with "supremacists suck" or think of something else.**


	4. Chapter 4:Blank space

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer:"I still don't own Legend of Spyro. I own Carly,Avatar,Skylar,Pinky,Rhino,Richard,Ada,Rain,X,Lez,Dragonator,Luwis,Fur-eelz,Lief,Emilia,T-bone,Eno,Thunder,and Leon.

Note:Due to the goody two-shoe ways of Critics United, I will now be writing this story in Novel format, so get used to it.

**Have you ever played Heavy Rain? If you didn't I wouldn't recommend it. Unless you like seeing a grown man in his briefs stumble around his house, take a leak and take a shower while showing him naked of course. This message was brought to you by "Gamers who don't give a shit". Now, on with the story.**

It was early in the morning at the academy. Skylar got Thunder's door slammed in his face when he asked her out. He crossed her name off the list. There was only one left,Pinky. He went up to her door and knocked on it. Pinky got up from her pink bed and answered it.

"It's 6 in the morning. School doesn't start till 8." She said,partially asleep.

"Hey,I'm Skylar. May I ask who this beautiful dragoness I'm looking at is?" Skylar said,trying to be smooth.

"ohh,I'm Pinky." Pinky said.

"It turns out that your the one I haven't heard has a boyfriend already." Skylar said,lying.

"Well,not yet. Why?" Pinky asked.

"The other females aren't my type. You,on the other hand,are my type." Skylar said,lying again.

"Okay,well can we continue this after class?" Pinky asked.

"Class doesn't start for another 2 hours." Skylar said,putting his paw on Pinky's.

"Uhhhh,I should really get back to bed." Pinky said,trying to close her door,but Skylar put his foot in front of it.

"Good idea. Mind if I have the right side?" Skylar said,thrusting his head forward and kissing Pinky. She pulled back and jump-kicked Skylar away and slammed her door.

"I like em feisty." Skylar said as he coughed up blood. Later all the students went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Avatar's eyes were looking opposite ways.

"Avatar smash!" He said as he smashed the table he was sitting at with his head. Leon,who was sitting at the table,quietly got up and moved. Pinky went over to Avatar.

"Hey,Avy! You still going to prom committee tonight?" She asked.

"Prom? As long as there will be butterflies to eat!" Avatar said,eating a piece on the table.

"Oh Avy,your so funny." Pinky said. She quickly noticed that Avatar wasn't at his seat. A ceiling tile fell on the floor and she looked up. Avatar was hanging on the ceiling by his claws,chewing on ceiling tiles.

"A tile a day keeps the rapist away! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheehheehhehehehehe." He squealed as he ate another. Spyro and Cynder came in the room.

"Attention everyone." Spyro said. No one listened.

"HE SAID ATTENTION!" Cynder yelled as a tile fell on her head and knocked her out. It did get everyone's attention though.

"uhhh,I just wanted to announce that we have now opened private interview booths to express yourselves,so,uhhhhh,enjoy." Spyro said as he dragged Cynder out of the room. Skylar was the first to try out one of the booths.

"All the ladies love me. They play hard to get and all that shit. In fact,every female I've met has played hard to get with me. Most of the turkeys here aren't worthy of them. Sure,that Leon dude kicks serious ass in gym,but I could whip his ass any old day. I'm gonna have 100 date requests before this year is over." He said. Later,in Biology,Emilia had everyone do this complex experiment;dissecting apes.

"Now,you want to open the heart and obtain a sample of it's tissue. Leon,that's not the idea." Emilia said to Leon after he stabbed the corpse of an ape's head with a scalpel repeatedly. Rain was adding makeup on his.

"Uhhh,teacher? This parts bleeding. Did I do something wrong?" Pinky asked.

"No,in fact,you want it to bleed,that means there'll be less blood in the heart." Emilia said. Thunder was cutting out her ape's groin for some gay reason. Avatar was eating parts of his ape.

"Mmmmmm,Ape,the other white meat." He said before resuming. Rhino just carved the table with his Scalpel. Richard was about to dissect his.

"STOP! Your doing it the wrong way! Give me the scalpel. Okay. NO,Rex is lying! He just wants to kill everyone! Can we cut out his bladder so he can wear diapers? Jimmy,this is man talk!" Richard argued with himself. Eno tore his ape open and looked disappointed.

"Wheresthecandle?" He said.

"The what?" Emilia asked.

"Thecandle. Thethingthatburnsourfoodandk eepsusgoing?" He said again.

"That was an old hypothesis,it's not real." Emilia said. Eno started crying.

"Mylifeisalie!"He said. Ada was cutting hers out in a HAZMAT suit. Ventura was giving hers plastic surgery to look like Skylar,who was eying Pinky. Before they knew it,the bell rang and they stampeded out of the room.

Meanwhile..

Spyro was being introduced to 6 last minute students.

"Why weren't you here for the scheduled day?" He asked.

"Our bus experienced some problems." Their mentor (male with light purple/cyan scales) said.

"Like what?" Spyro asked.

"Flying demons." The mentor said.

"Oh." Spyro said. One student was a male with Black scales and orange chest. Another had blue scales all over him. One was black with red chest and had a red x on his face. One looked like he was made up of multicolored puzzle pieces. One was a robot,similar to the one the Coach uses. The last one was a female with light blue scales and green chest.

"So...what are your names?" Spyro asked.

"This is Frails." Their mentor said.

"It's pronounced Fur-eelz." The black/orange one said.

"This is Luwis." The mentor said.

"It's Bluis." The Blue one said.

"This is X." The mentor said.

"I am the nation's most noble hero!" The Black/red one said.

"This is Jez." The mentor said.

"I like puzzles." The puzzle one said.

"I noticed." Spyro said.

"This is R-98." The Mentor said.

"My name is The Dragonator." The robot said in a robot voice.

"You want to enroll a robot?" Spyro asked.

"It has a student's mind in it." The mentor said.

"I guess thats alright." Spyro said,nervously looking over the robot.

"And finally,this is Carly." The mentor said. The blue one with the green chest did nothing.

"Okay,they'll blend right in with all the other insane freaks." Spyro said.

"Good,the Asylum was getting crowded." The mentor said as he fled from the room quickly.

"I was being sarcastic." Spyro yelled after him.

Meanwhile,In Gym...

"Alright,now it's flight class. I'm gonna see if you worthless maggots can fly properly." T-Bone said,Avatar raised his paw.

"Yes Avatart?" T-bone asked.

"Uhhh,I have a disease that prevents me from using my wings,so could I be excused?" Avatar asked,chewing on a ceiling tile. T-bone laughed for an entire minute.

"Alright,first,you have to actually take off. Just think happy thoughts and you'll fly." T-bone said before taking a drink.

"FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE!" Eno yelled with his eyes closed.

"It's a joke son,you have to concentrate on flying." T-bone said. Avatar closed his eyes.

"Okay,uhhhhhh,fly,just concentrate on flying. God,these tiles are delicious. I should have eaten the ones back at the cafeteria. Jeez,that cook was horrible. All he fed us was slop. Speaking of slop,I wonder if they sell Twinkies here? Damn IT! Focus on Flying you idiot! Damn,these freaks are crazy. It feels like I'm in that new _My little pony_ series. Wasn't there a dragon in that? I have a love for dragons in those children's shows. Oh crap,the flying,right." Avatar said to himself. He opened his eyes and saw he was hovering high in the gym.

"Hey,I'm doing it! I'm flying,I'm whoa!" Avatar said as he drifted to the side and crashed through a window and flew away uncontrollably. "Cool,this isn't half bad." He said as he pulled glass out of his legs. He looked forward and saw a billboard he was heading towards. "Oh sh-" He said before he crashed through it.

Meanwhile,not far from there. The Human forces Avatar was working with were finishing the installation of a covert radar dish.

"It's complete sir." One soldier told the captain.

"Good,with this,we'll know every move those dinosaurs make." The captain said. Suddenly,Avatar crashed into the dish,knocking it over and crashing at the feet of the captain.

"DRAGON ON SITE! FIRE AT WILL!" The captain yelled as all the soldiers pointed their G36C's at Avatar.

"WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! I'M AVATAR!" Avatar yelled as he hid his head under his front legs.

"STAND DOWN SOLDIERS!" The captain yelled. The soldiers lowered their weapons. "Soldier,why did you sabotage our radar when your supposed to be undermining the dragons?"

"You see,they were showing me how to fly and I got kind of carried away. I guess it's been all those tiles I've been eating" Avatar said.

"Haul your blue ass back to that city or I'll have your original body burned!" The captain yelled.

"Yes sir!" Avatar said. He closed his eyes and floated off.

"Damn,I knew we should have funded cloaking devices." The captain muttered. Meanwhile back at the school,the other students were practicing flying. Ventura was in the middle of her flight when the doors to the gym slammed open. Spyro lead all the new students inside.

"Sorry to interrupt-" Spyro started.

"Damn it! Can't you see that we're trying to concentrate!?" T-bone yelled in a drunk rage.

"I was in the middle of my Skylar appreciation dance!" Ventura screeched.

"As I was saying,these are some new last minute additions to the student body,please treat them with respect." Spyro said as he left. Carly had her eye on Leon.

"Whatever,alright lets keep it moving." T-bone said,as he threw up on Skylar. Suddenly,Avatar smashed back through another window and crashed into Pinky.

"Avatar,your such a flirt." She said. Avatar pushed himself off her.

"Who the hell are they?" Avatar asked,pointing at the new students.

"I'm Jez! I love puzzles! Puzzle pieces,crossword puzzles,word mazes,RPGs,_Echo Night_,anything!" Jez said,Avatar hid behind Pinky. The bell rang.

"Damn it,from now on,any unnecessary chatter will net you 25 pushups!" T-bone said. The students started going to the next class room.

"Why do we have to walk so far? This is bullshit." Fur-eelz whined.

"Silence with your puny emotions!" Dragonator said as he slashed Fur-eelz with his claw.

"Why can't we all just get along? This world is so cruel and wicked." Bluis said as he started crying.

"I will not allow you to push around a civilian like that!" X said before being blasted into a wall by Dragonator's concussion blast.

"Heres a riddle for you! Whats black,blue,and red all over?" Jez asked.

"That Mute guy up there." Ventura said, pointing to Leon.

"Nope,it's the devil after he got in a fight with Dante!" Jez happily replied. Ventura swatted him with her claw. Soon,they came to math class.

"I see that more incompetent imbeciles have joined us today." Lief said, looking disgusted at all the new students.

"Why was 6 afraid of 7?" Jez asked Lief.

"If you say one more word,I will personally send you to detention!" Lief hissed.

"Because 7 8 9-" Jez started before Lief carried him away with an Ice storm. He returned shortly.

"Now,since we made absolutely no progress yesterday,we must start working harder. I want you all to record these terms on the board in your journals." Lief said.

"What Journals?" Avatar asked.

"DON'T EVER QUESTION ME!" Lief yelled in his face.

"(cough) (cough) Nazi." Richard said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Lief hissed in his face.

"It wasn't me,it was Rex. Was not. Was too! Was not! Was Too! Was not! Was Too! Do you happen to know about any Tv shows that feature diapered characters? Jimmy,shut the hell up!" Richard argued with himself.

"Detention! NOW!" Lief hissed at him.

Richard walked off to Detention.

"This is all your fault Rex. Was Not! Was too! Was not! Was Too! Was not! Was too! Don't you guys like diapers? You know what? It was Jimmy's fault. Hell yeah,he got us into this." Richard muttered with himself.

"Oh my god, HE'S A ZOMBIE!" Ada yelled,pointing to Leon.

"Why would you call him that?" Carly asked.

"He never talks,he kills without reason,and he contracted the virus from the others in the GYM!" Ada cried.

"Youmeantherobots?" Eno asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ada screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

"Get your irresponsible ass back here!" Lief yelled as he chased after her.

"Is it always like this?" Carly asked Leon.

"Herefusestotalk." Eno said.

Carly was looking at Leon,sexy music played in the background as she licked her lips. After a few hours of writing,the bell rang again.

"At least some of you made some progress." Lief said,unhappy.

The students left and went on to social studies.

"Today,we're going to discuss-" Flame started before a spitball hit him on the face.

Avatar giggled as he put his straw away.

"As I was saying." Flame said as he started writing on the board. "Since the academy prohibits the teaching of 'Theory of dragon evolution',we are going to discuss the history of Warfang."

Ventura kept blowing kisses at Skylar.

"Warfang was just a wide grassland prior to 2009,in which the 4 dragon guardians arrived here and,with the help of some less popular species,built the city." Flame said.

Avatar was recording this information on a tape recorder.

"After the fall of Malfor,the surviving dragons all came here to live new,fresh lives. Many of you are descendants of those dragons,well,except Avatar. Where are you from again?" Flame asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Dragonville." Avatar said.

"oh,Dragonville. That was located high up in the mountains,where the dragons there believed in gods. We're going to study them later this year." Flame said.

"I also came from there. It was devastated by these strange 2 legged creatures with magic sticks and flying machines. I swear,if I ever see one again,I will tear out his manhood and force him to eat it!" Thunder said.

Avatar whistled a tune.

"So,does anyone know anything else about the construction of warfang? Leon?" Flame asked.

"Oh,right,no talking. What about you X?" Flame asked again.

"I worked as a wall builder after the siege,where I was struck by a bolt of fire-" X started.

"Don't you mean Lightning?" Flame asked.

"No,it was pure fire! It was then I was gifted with my powers and became destined to become the savior of the dragons!" X said dramtically.

"Okay...So,now we do a partner research project. Select your partners." Flame said.

Carly immediately sat next to Leon. Pinky sat next to Avatar. Thunder sat next to Ventura. Rain sat next to Skyar. Eno sat next to Jez. Dragonator sat next to Rhino. X sat next to Bluwis. Fur-eelz was to be partnered with Richard and Ada had to work alone.

"Hey,Avatar,can I ask you something?" Pinky asked Avatar.

"What" he said,eating his tape recorder.

"Do,you like me?" Pinky asked.

"Uhhh,yeah." He said as he ate his textbook.

"You do? Thanks,I like you too." She said,kissing him.

Rain kept rubbing his foot against Skylar's leg. Skylar kicked him.

"I love puzzles! Can we do a project themed on puzzles?" Jez asked Eno.

"No!We'redoingonethemedonfire!" Eno said.

"Puzzles!" Jez yelled.

"Fire!"Eno yelled.

"Puzzles!" Jez yelled.

"Fire!" Eno yelled.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?" Flame asked.

"He wants to do something different!" They both said simultaneously (Although Eno's words didn't have spaces).

"This isn't a choice project,your researching the advent of the energy crystals." Flame pointed out.

"Iwishmynamewasflame." Eno said.

"I wish my name was Zle." Jez said.

"There,you both want different names. Thats something in common." Flame said.

"I will not work with this pyromaniac." Jez said.

"Iwon'tworkwiththisfagg." Eno said.

"That or detention." Flame said. Jez and Eno grumbled as they started looking through their books.

"Skylar would have finished this assignment win a flash." Ventura said.

"At least you've got me." Thunder said,rubbing Ventura's leg.

"Duuuhhhh,whats your name?" Rhino asked Dragonator.

"I am the ultimate Mechanical innovation in the history of Dragon kind. I am Dragonator." Dragonator said.

"Duuuuhhh...What did you say?" Rhino asked again.

Carly couldn't tell why, but for some reason, she was attracted to Leon.

"So, where should we start?" She asked him.

Leon just shrugged. He just looked so hot, not speaking. An aura of mystery surrounded him.

"Wow, did you know that Energy Crystals weren't invented until 2007?" Thunder asked Ventura.

"Whatever." Ventura said, staring uncomprehendingly at Skylar.

"So, you really like him?" Thunder asked.

"Yes, he is everything I have in this world." Ventura said.

"You even like his color?" Thunder asked.

"Yes, I love everything about him. His looks, his personality, and his thoughts." Ventura said.

This gave Thunder a crazy idea.

"This is hard. I can't do all this!" Fur-eelz whined.

"My family can't afford energy crystals." Bluwis said, as he started crying.

"Fear not comrade! I will steal from the corrupt and give the spoils to you!" X said heroically.

Thunder sneaked out of the classroom. The bell rang and the students went to their next class, which was actually lunch. Leon sat by himself again, or tried. Carly followed him wherever he went.

"How do they expect use to eat this slop?" Fur-eelz whined.

"I do not eat food, I only consume lamp oil." Dragonator said.

"I'd suggest that you'd eat me." Bluis insulted.

"Silence crybaby!" dragonator hissed.

"Why does everyone pick on me!?" Bluis asked, crying.

Avatar was starting to regain some of his sense. Pinky sat by him again.

"So...Avatar. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Pinky asked.

This question paralyzed Avatar. Although the effects of the drug wore off, he still felt strong attractions for Pinky. It was like he was actually in love with her.

"Damn...well, I guess boyfriend and girlfriend would be alright. She probably won't want to spend every moment with me. " He thought.

"Sure." He said.

"Oh Thank you! I've been searching forever!" She said, kissing him.

Skylar watched from his distant table, he couldn't believe the cream puff got a girlfriend before him. He slammed his head down in frustration, no one else sat at his table. Rain tried to, but Skylar slashed him. Thunder stumbled into the lunchroom. She painted her scales blue and her chest white, looking just like Skylar. She went over to the table Ventura was at and sat down next to her.

"Hey sexy, wanna hook up?" Thunder asked.

"Ewww, no!" Ventura hissed.

"But..But...I'm his color!" Thunder said.

"There is only one I love and that is him!" Ventura said, pointing at Skylar.

"I am not in love with you!" Skylar yelled from his table.

Meanwhile, Richard was walking to lunch from detention. He passed by Avatar's room when he smelled something.

"What is it Rich? I smell something, like chemicals. Maybe there's a radioactive leak! We must stop it Rex!" He talked to himself.

Richard opened Avatar's door and looked around. On the table, he saw a set of syringes and a bottle of some glowing white stuff. He went over to it and examined it.

"What do you think this stuff is guys? Maybe it's adrenaline. Maybe it loosens your bladder. Jimmy, what is your obsession with diapers? I can't help it. Squeeze some of that stuff in you. Yeah! I'd love to see you in diapers Richard! Well...okay." Richard said to himself.

He took a syringe and pulled some of the fluid in it. Then he stabbed the syringe in his left front leg and injected it. He felt strange.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Who the hell are you!?" Richard yelled.

Richard swatted himself in the face with his claw. Then he fell to the ground and looked like he was tackling himself. He bit into his right front leg and shook it like a dog. Then he slammed his head into the wall. He was unconscious briefly before he woke up and stood back up. He calmly proceeded to the lunch room. He stood at the entrance for several seconds.

"WALTER'S IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled.

He ran to the table Ventura and Thunder were sitting at. He pulled Thunder up to his face.

"Let me show you why they call me Wal_ton_." He said.

He thrust his lips on to hers and held her there for several seconds. Thunder eventually broke free and swatted him in the face with her claw then blasted him into the wall with her Earth bullet.

"That was fucking gross!" Thunder yelled.

Leon snickered slightly. Before the rest of the students burst into laughter, the bell rang, ending their favorite subject of the day. They all proceeded to Art. Except Richard, who went to the infirmary.

"Today, we're going to sculpt pictures into solid wood!" Ember said happily.

"Your emotional heights disgust me." Dragonator said.

"OOOHHHH! New faces! I love new faces!" Ember squealed in delight.

Dragonator grabbed Ember by her throat.

"Silence with your pathetic feelings and proceed with topic." He demanded.

"Release thy teacher you vagrant!" X shouted.

X threw himself at Dragonator, who jut swatted him away like a fly. He flew right out the window and fell 20 stories onto the hard concrete. We may never know why the hell they built the school so high up.

"Alright, on with the class..." Ember said, her face turning purple from lack of air.

Dragonator released her. She fell face first to the floor, gasping for air.

"Just carve an image in the wood with claw, tail or...teeth.." She said before passing out.

Skylar tried to carve a picture of Carly in his slab of wood, but he couldn't even scratch it.

"What the hell? This wood's harder than my reputation!" He complained.

"It can't be, it's far too thick to be your reputation." Thunder insulted.

"Who the fuck said-" Skylar yelled, turning around.

He saw Thunder, who was still painted like him, sitting next to Ventura.

"Did this hot young chick say such a funny phrase?" Skylar said, thinking it was someone new.

"You don't know who I am? Are you fucking retarded or something?" Thunder asked.

"Is that another word for sexy?" Skylar asked.

"If it is, then I'm retarded." Ventura said.

"Why the hell do you have a crush on me?" Skylar asked.

"Your everything I want in a dragon." Ventura said.

"Well find someone else who has it, you crazy bitch." Skylar said.

Ventura tackled Skylar and started licking his face. Leon took a picture with his Cell phone. Thunder wished that Ventura was licking her face at that moment. Skylar threw her off, and she knocked over Thunder and landed on top of her.

"You do that to all the girls? Or are you just happy to see me?" Thunder asked.

Ventura got off Thunder quickly. Meanwhile, Eno set his slab of wood on fire and Rhino ate his. Ada used a buzzsaw to cut her's into a smaller shape, making it into a weapon for clubbing zombies. The bell rang again, most of the others didn't even get anything done. Most of the students went back to their dorms, but Avatar and Pinky went to the auditorium to set up prom.

"Hey Avy, could you help me with this?" Pinky asked, holding a banner to the wall.

"Uhhh, sure." He said.

He pinned the other side of the banner down. Pinky went over to him and tackled him to the floor.

"What the?" Avatar said.

"Don't worry, we're just playing." Pinky said.

"Playing what?" Avatar asked.

Before he said anything else, Pinky kissed him. At first, he didn't know what to do, but he began to like it. He felt all warm inside.

"What the hell." He thought.

He wrapped his 2 front legs around Pinky and pulled her closer. She wrapped her wings around him. The rolled along the floor, knocking over a scaffolding and caused Skylar, whom was spying on them, to fall off and landed hard on the floor. Just as he tried to get up, the scaffolding crashed on him. Pinky and Avatar were unfazed by this action.

Meanwhile, Leon was heading back to his dorm room. Carly stepped out in front of his path. He tried to go around her, but she blocked his way.

"I never got your name. What is it?" Carly asked.

Leon, of course, said nothing. However, he showed her his student ID.

"Leon. I've always liked that name. If you haven't noticed, I am attracted to you." She said.

A small smile grew on Leon's face.

"So I was wondering, would you like to hook up?" Carly asked.

Leon moved closer to Carly's and and locked his lips on hers.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly thought.

Later that day, Avatar returned to his dorm room. He was all mellow ever since that move with Pinky.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since before the Iraq war." He said to himself.

Suddenly, his anklet glowed. He opened it.

"Avatar, I heard you destroyed our radar dish. What the hell were you doing!?" His boss said.

"Flying practice?" Avatar said.

"I aughta have you court marshaled for that! Your lucky that you costs over 6 million dollars. Anyway, the boys in the science department whipped up a serum that should allow you to use those weird powers." His boss said.

"That hormone serum had horrible side effects." Avatar pointed out.

"Oh well. That'll happen. This stuff won't have any of that." The boss said.

Avatar downloaded the notes for his new serum and crafted it with his chemist set. He pulled it into a syringe (he noticed one was missing) and injected it into his left front leg. He felt intense burning inside. Then he uncontrollably spit a massive fireball at his door, setting it ablaze.

"Oh god! I need water!" he yelled.

Then, he fired several icicle shards at the fire which extinguished it.

"Jeez, I need to lie down." he said.

Then, for some reason, he summoned a massive ice whirlwind that spun him around hundreds of times. It faded away and he fell to the ground. He vomited before passing out in his own puke.

To be continued...

**Sorry this took so long, I was working on some other stories. Carly is actually based on a real girlfriend I had back in elementary school. Now get back to your homework you SLACKERS!**


	5. Chapter 5:Diaper Outbreak

Chapter 5: Diaper outbreak

All copyrighted material is used in a fictitious parodied manner.

**In case your wondering, the dragons are still Quadrupeds, not Bipeds.**

Carly entered the Interview booth.

"I just got here yesterday and thought this place was just an excuse to keep juveniles off the street. But I met this one guy and after a night with him, I think this is the best place on the realm." She said.

Shortly after she left the booth, Pinky entered it.

"You would not believe what happened last night! Avatar finally kissed me! Oh god! I want to get married so bad, just so we can have sex for hours! God, I love this school!" Pinky said.

Meanwhile, in another Interview booth, Leon entered it. He said absolutely nothing. He just sat there, emotionless, staring at the camera for 5 minutes before leaving again. Meanwhile, it was late night. Skylar and Eno silently crept up to the wall of the academy. They both clutch spray cans in their tails.

"OhmygodI'msohyped!" Eno said.

"SSHHHH! We're trying to do this quietly." Skylar said.

"Ican'thelpit." Eno said.

"Just spray the damn wall." Skylar said.

Using their tails, the duo sprayed a poorly designed message that said "Skylar is the babe king!". It was so hard to read it almost said "Skylar is the babe thing". Snickering at their poor achievement, they snuck off into the night. The next day, Avatar and Pinky went to the park for their date. Avatar was laying down while Pinky was feeding him grapes.

"You amaze me." Avatar said.

"That makes 2 of us." Pinky said.

Avatar pulled her in closer and kissed her. His communicator was blinking like hell, but he refused to answer it.

"Why does that thing keep blinking?" Pinky asked.

"Because I can't stop loving you." Avatar said.

The kissed again for the 27th time that day. Meanwhile, back at the Human command post...

"Damn it, why isn't that nut bag answering?" The communication officer said.

"That lazy ass bastard probably forgot to turn it on." The Sarge said.

"I hope he hasn't turned on us." The communication officer said.

Another soldier suddenly came up.

"Sir, Avatar's body is in the cafeteria again." The soldier said.

"Again? Damn it! I thought I told that chef that he isn't food!" The Sarge said.

"I think it's in the oven actually." The soldier said.

"What! Get it out, now!" The sarge yelled.

The soldier ran for the cafeteria.

"Damn it, why the hell didn't we just use nukes?" The sarge asked himself for the 100th time.

Meanwhile, back at the academy...

Leon was on his way to Gym class. He approached the door when he heard yelling.

"Get off me you freak!" A female said.

"Hold still cinnamon toast." A male voice said.

Leon smashed through the door. He saw T-bone pinning Carly to the ground and was licking her. Leon snarled.

"Get your ass outta here you little mute bitch. I'm trying to get some spice up in this here gas tank and I can't-" T-bone started before he was swatted aside by Leon's claw.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria...

"I don't need therapy." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Honey, we need to fix these problems. So many fans wanna see us together." Cynder said.

"I'm not seeing some weird perverted therapist who wants us to talk about our darkest secrets." Spyro said.

"Come on, that time when Sparx caught you wearing diapers and posting it on Dragonbook wasn't that humiliating." Cynder said, giggling.

"Well neither was that time when Malfore made you wear diapers so you wouldn't have to stop training for bathroom breaks!" Spyro said loudly.

"...Your right, therapys out." Cynder said, blushing.

Avater slammed open the doors.

"Hey guys! Leon's kicking T-bone's ass!" He yelled.

Everyone in the cafeteria raced out the door. Cynder and Spyro patiently followed them to the gym. When they got there, they waded through the crowd of students to the back. Leon had pinned T-bone next to a locker door and was slamming his head with it. Cynder and Spyro grabbed him and tried to pull him away. Once they did, but he broke free and slammed T-bone's head several more times before he was restrained again.

Cynder wrapped her tail around Leon's neck and dragged him off. Spyro was trying to talk with T-bone.

"T-bone, are you alright?" He asked.

"That bastard is in the penalty box." T-bone said, spitting blood over Spyro.

"This ass was raping me!" Carly yelled.

"I was going in as gentle as I could." T-bone said.

"Wait, you were trying to rape her?!" Spyro asked, shocked.

"Not rape, just gently making love." T-bone said.

"That is just disgusting! Your fired! Get your ass outta here now!" Spyro yelled.

"I can't, my legs are broken." T-bone said.

"Then...crawl out or something! Everyone get back to your assigned classes, nothing to see here." Spyro yelled.

The gymnasium soon emptied. T-bone was unable to move however. All he could do is think about that piece of ass he had a minute ago. Spyro went back to the principal's office and found Cynder there.

"Is Leon in detention?" Spyro asked.

"What? Oh, yes." Cynder said.

"Good, he needs to learn self control. He seemed like such an in-aggressive guy." Spyro said.

"But does he know how to use his tongue..." Cynder muttered.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Cynder said.

"By the way, did you see that graffiti out back?" Spyro asked.

"No, I haven't even looked out the window yet." Cynder said.

Cynder got up from her desk and looked out the window. Spyro was instantly confused when he saw her lower half.

"Uhh Cynder?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Cynder asked, looking at him.

"Are you wearing a diaper?" Spyro asked, flustered.

Cynder looked behind her and saw she was wearing a large strapped diaper. Blushing, she and Spyro stood there in silence for several minutes.

"It was Leon." Cynder said quickly.

"He did that to you?" Spyro asked.

"Uhh, yeah. He tried to restrain me with it." Cynder said, kicking the diaper off.

"..Wow, this school is full of insane students." Spyro said.

"Oh don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll learn his lesson." Cynder said.

"You didn't develop some weird fetish, did you?" Spyro asked.

"Oh no no no no no. I just forgot it was on." Cynder said.

"Oh okay, I'm gonna check in on Leon. I'll see you at lunch." Spyro said.

Spyro walked out of the room and Cynder breathed out heavily.

"Thank god, that was too close." She said.

Skylar climbed back into the detention room's window. He was startled when he saw Leon sitting in there as well. Leon had a strange white powder around his snout.

"You think you can just make a fool out of me, mute? I'm gonna rub you out." Skylar said.

Skylar lunged at Leon. Spyro was just about to enter the office when something smashed through the wall. It was Skylar, beaten, broken, and bloody. Spyro put his claw on his head.

"For the love of Ignitus." He muttered.

Spyro carried Skylar to the infirmary, where Ember served as a part time nurse. He returned to the detention room, where Leon was still sitting patiently. Spyro sat down in front of him.

"Leon, I feel that you may have some anger issues." He said.

As usual, Leon said nothing. Spyro noticed the white powder on his snout.

"Are you doing drugs?" He asked.

For the first time in the year, Leon's emotionless face suddenly turned shocked. He felt his snout and rubbed some of the powder off and looked at it. Spyro rubbed some off and sniffed it.

"Baby powder? You really did diaper Cynder!" Spyro said.

Leon returned to his default emotionless state.

"Leon, I know you made a vow of silence, but we need you to talk to us. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else that you did." Spyro said.

Leon looked down for a brief second, as if contemplating his options. Then he breathed out heavily, as if preparing to speak. Spyro was interested in hearing what he had to say.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Skylar was dreaming. He dreamt that he was in some kind of fancy nightclub called "Skylar's sky strip". He was sitting in a small room when a white dragoness in what looked like thong walked up to him.

"Hey there, what's say we play a little game." She said.

"What kind of game?" Skylar asked.

"I'll be the boss and you get to take orders." The dragoness said.

"Hmmm, That sounds like a girly game to me." Skylar teased.

"Ohh please? I'll let you get the easy jobs." The dragoness said.

The dragoness moved closer to him and put one of her paws on his groin.

"Alright baby, you tell me what to do." Skylar said.

"Good, I'll just need you to lay down." She said.

Skylar laid on his back and the Dragoness laid on top of him. Using one of her back legs, she slipped her thong off.

Back in the real world, Skylar was sleeping on a gurney, covered in bandages. A dragon suddenly entered the room. It walked over to his gurney and stroked his head. The figure then sat on top of him. Skylar smiled. The figure brought it's head in closer to his face and, using it's tongue, licked the side of his face. The moist suddenly awoke him from his sleep and looked to see the face of his mate.

"Ventura!?" He screamed.

"I've finally got you where I want." Ventura said.

"Oh my god, help! Help! Help! Get me out of here! Get this psycho bitch off me!" Skylar yelled.

Ember rushed into the room.

"Ventura, visiting hours aren't until noon." Ember said.

"Be gone! This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire life!" Ventura said.

"Come on, let's get back to class." Ember said.

Ember grabbed Ventura by her tail and tried to pull her off Skylar.

"NO! GO AWAY! I MUST HAVE HIM!" Ventura screamed.

Ember grabbed Ventura by her shoulders and pulled her off Skylar. Ventura clung to him with her claws for several seconds before letting go and screaming. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, in Gym class, Lief was the new Gym teacher. He wore an orange baseball hat and a whistle.

"Alright you worthless bastards! I am going to make sure that your bodies are well built and will train until you pass out from heat exhaustion!" Lief yelled.

Without warning, Lief shot an ice shard into Avatar's foot.

"Your colleague is injured. Heal him!" Lief yelled.

"What does this have to do with gym class?" Thunder asked.

"I said heal him!" Lief yelled.

The students cluttered around Avatar. Rain gave him CPR, mainly because he wanted to touch some guy's lips. Pinky tried to pull the shard out of his foot, but it was stuck too tight. Ada bandaged his tail, Rhino gave him a spoonful of sugar (which he saw on Mary Dragins), and Richard put a diaper on him (someone on campus is spreading diaper fever).

"Time's up! Show me your results!" Lief yelled.

The students backed away from Avatar. Who was laying on the floor with a bandaged tail, ice shard in his foot, lipstick on his mouth and a diaper on his ass.

"I must be doing something wrong. You idiots failed in almost every way possible!" Lief yelled.

"How do you remove an ice shard from someone's foot?" Pinky asked.

"Eno, blast fire on his wound." Lief said.

"Okaysir." Eno said.

"Wait, what?" Avatar asked.

Eno shot a ball of fire at Avatar's foot. The shard melted, but his foot was now engulfed in fire. He jumped up on his other legs and started running around. Some of the stupid students laughed at him. Lief groan and froze Avatar solid with his ice breath.

"Now, we move on to sewing wounds." Lief said.

Later that night...

Cynder was in her large purple bedroom. Spyro entered and got into bed with her.

"What took you so long? I was worried." Cynder said.

"Leon was a little hard to get through." Spyro said.

"He was?" Cynder asked.

"I thought I could get him to talk, but he wouldn't. He did write this down on an index card." Spyro said, giving Cynder an index card.

"Carly was being assaulted by that motherfucker T-bone. I bashed him up good, I accept punishment. Skylar is a chicken shit." Cynder read aloud.

"He must really like Carly." Spyro said.

"Are you sure this is what he did?" Cynder asked.

"I saw him smashing T-bone's face in the locker door." Spyro said.

"No, I mean this index card. It's written in your cursive." Cynder said.

"Oh, yeah I noticed that." Spyro said.

"It's also signed 'Spyro' at the bottom." Cynder said.

"...Oh, that was there already." Spyro said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"To remind me what my name is in case I forget." Spyro said.

Before Cynder could ask another question, the ceiling above them collapsed. Laying on their now dirty bed was Richard, who also wore a diaper.

"It was his fault! I tried to stop him! You Squealer! I'll fucking kill you!" Richard said, strangling himself.

"You wanna sleep in the office?" Cynder asked.

"Yes." Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder left their room. Richard rolled around, fighting his other personalities. He looked like an infant, wearing that diaper after all.

To be continued...

**So sorry this took so long. I lost interest for a long time, then I got interested in it again for some reason. Is Spyro not telling Cynder something? Or is he really that slow? Time will tell. All the diapers are a result of a fetish. Later...**


	6. Deceptoin

Chapter 6: Deceptoin

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Still busy focusing on other stories.**

The sun lit up the dark sky at the academy. Rays shined through the window of Leon's room. He got out of his bunk and stretched his body. He gazed at his bunk, watching Carly's sleeping body. They had a little fun last night. His groin was still sore from the action...

Meanwhile, Avatar was in Pinky's room. Pinky's strict religious code prevented her from having sex with Avatar unless they got married. Still, they had fun last night too. Avatar was pretending to be a baby and Pinky, oh right, I'm cutting back on the Diaper content. Anyway they had fun.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were sprawled out on their desks, asleep. An alarm clock rang and they both groaned loudly.

"Thats the last f'ing time we let a student use our room for the night." Spyro said, with bloodshot eyes.

"I know." Cynder said, with hair curls stuck to her horns.

"I'm gonna try to get to the lounge before the classes start." Spyro said.

"Get me a double espresso." Cynder asked.

Meanwhile, in a far off place...

Richard was sitting in an open plane. In front of him were several identical dragons. One of which, unfortunately, was in a diaper.

"That guy is mean, he keeps making fun of me." The one in the diaper said.

"Maybe he wouldn't do that so much if you weren't always dressed like an infantalist." Another said.

"Hey! It's a fetish alright! Just piss off!" The diapered one yelled.

"This is all Richard's fault! He's the one who brought him here!" Another one yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that he was hiding inside that syringe?" Richard asked.

"I say we lynch him!" Another one yelled.

"No Let's rip his guts out!" Another one yelled.

Suddenly, another identical dragon jumped inbetween them all.

"Shut up your fucking gabberwocks! Theres gonna be some changes around here!" He yelled.

"Oh no! He's back!" One of the clones yelled.

"That's right, now I'm in charge!" The mean one yelled.

"No your not, I am!" Richard said.

"No, I am!" Rex said.

"No I am!" Jimmy said.

Back in the real existence...

Richard was rolling around on Spyro and Cynder's bed, strangling himself again.

Meanwhile, at Breakfast...

Zle was sitting at a table by himself. In front of him was a simple 16 piece jigsaw puzzle.

"This will require my full potential!" He said.

With several quick movements, he failed to assemble even a single fucking piece.

"Blast, this is the most challenging puzzle I've encountered." Zle said.

Fur-eelz came by.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but this puzzle is far too advanced for you." Zle said.

With a single movement, Fur-eelz put the entire puzzle together. It was a cow.

"Uhhh, perhaps it is arranged wrong." Zle said.

Suddenly, a yellow ray incinerated the puzzle. It came from Dragonator.

"Now it's garbage." Dragonator said.

"I just finished putting that together. Now I have to do it all over again." Fur-eelz complained.

"Help! Help!" A voice heard by X said.

"A citizen is in trouble! I must rescue her!" X said.

X jumped on one of the tables and ran towards the window. He used his wings to glide into the air and smashed through the window. Then he realized that broken glass wasn't healthy for wings as it sliced through his wing's membrane and he plummeted below, where many more injuries awaited him.

"I told you he'd fall for it, pay up." Thunder said to Ada.

Later, in History class...

"And after massive protest by the general population, same sex marriage was banned in the country." Flame said, causing both Thunder and Rain to cry.

Avatar and Pinky were sitting next to each other. She was rubbing his crotch with her foot. He just kept staring at her blindly, not taking his eyes off her. She glanced at him occasionally and giggled. His anklet was beeping like crazy, so he took it off and threw it into the waste basket.

Meanwhile, at the secret human military complex...

"Damn it! That bastard just won't pick up!" The general yelled.

"What do you suggest sir?" The Tech asked.

"We have to assume that Avatar's gone to the other side. We'll have to make a new genetic dragon!" The general said.

"But sir, we don't have the funds to create another one." The tech said.

"Then we'll make some, all soldiers, line up!" The general yelled.

All of the armed personnel was gathered infront of him.

"You all have health insurance right?" The general asked.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"Good, all of you stand outside and let yourselves get run over by the jeeps and bring your insurance money to me." The general said.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said as they marched outside.

Outside, tire screeching and screams could be heard.

"Sir, isn't this very unethical?" The tech asked.

"We are on the frontlines! This is how it's done!" The general said.

Back at school...

Spyro had begun interviewing dragons to be the new gym teacher. Lief was doing a horrible job at it. The first candidate was a black dragon with an orange chest.

"So who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Uhhh, I'm black garnet. I'm black." Black Garnet said.

"Yes, I can see that. How are you a teaching gym class?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. But I do know how to fuck." Black Garnet said.

"Next." Spyro said.

The next dragon was a female. She was purple, much like Spyro and even had a gold chest. Spyro couldn't help but look her over.

"So, whats your name?" Spyro asked, somewhat distracted.

"I'm Celine. Let me just start by saying that I am a huge fan of you." The dragoness said.

"Wow, thats a first. So do you know anything about Gym teaching?" Spyro asked.

"Well, does Gymnastics count?" Celine asked.

Spyro suddenly pictured Celine doing Gymnastics. Wearing a leotard so tight that every slight bump inbetween her legs could be noticed. He almost felt a boner coming on.

"Uhhh, Mr. Spyro?" Celine asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'll definitely consider you for the job. I just have to get some other interviews out of the way first." Spyro said.

"Oh thank you! Your so sweet!" Celine said.

Celine walked out of the room, her hips swaying back and forth. Spyro couldn't stop staring.

"Uhh, excuse me?" A voice said.

Spyro quickly turned around and saw the next interviewee. He was a white dragon with a gold chest and blue eyes.

"So, whats your name?" Spyro asked.

"They call me Derek, the Shadow Savior." The dragon said in an emotionless tone.

"Have you had any experience in Gym training?" Spyro asked.

"I know how to fight, and I have a method of getting students to listen to me." Derek said.

"How?" Spyro asked.

Derek spat into Spyro's open mouth, who spat it back out.

"What the hell is that?" Spyro asked before he swat himself in the face with his own tail.

"Thats how I control them, by combining my saliva with their own." Derek said.

"Well, thats interesting." Spyro said, strangling himself with his tail.

"So do I get the job?" Derek asked.

"To be honest, theres only one other who may be good for the job, I'll let you know." Spyro said.

"Thanks, I need money for my pills." Derek said.

Derek left and 2 strange creatures walked in. One looked like a dark blue cat dragon hybrid and the other was a cyan dragon that stood on stumpy legs.

"Hi, I'm Nightmare and this is my best friend Maiden!" The cat thing said.

"Uhh, it's nice to meet you. What exactly are you?" Spyro asked.

"Thats for only me and Maiden to know." Nightmare said.

"Do you know anything about Gym teaching?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, Maiden and me have all sorts of stuff that can toughen dragons up." Nightmare said.

"Like what?" Spyro asked.

"We torture them if they don't do what we say." Maiden said.

"Thats sounds unethical." Spyro said.

"Well we need the money to fund our TV show." Maiden said.

"You have a TV show?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, it's called "Public Humiliation". We make our contestants play truth and dares sent in by our fans and torture them if they refuse." Nightmare said.

"And you'll be the next contestant if you don't give us the job." Maiden said.

"Alright, I think I'll just make a whole team of Gym teachers. I might as well include that Garnet guy too." Spyro said.

"Hell yeah!" Black garnet yelled, popping his head out of a waste basket.

Meanwhile, outside, there was a fundraiser going on. As you might have guessed, dragons don't do sissy shit like Bake sales. The students opened up a spa, which is something very popular in Spyro fan fics these days. Leon got all the supplies using money he "Borrowed" from Spyro's checking account. They were able to set up around ten spa pools, which attracted many dragons.

One pool had the 3 surviving Guardians in it, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer.

"I can't believe they managed to organize something like this." Terrador said.

"Yeah, I thought they would be way in over their heads." Cyril said.

"Well they must be doing much better than we anticipated. I thought they were mad when Spyro and Cynder turned down running a standard school to run one for mentally challenged students." Volteer said in a fast pace.

"You haven't changed one bit." Cyril said.

"Speaking of that, we need to think of a new fire guardian. Any ideas?" Terrador asked.

"How about Ember, she is very attractive." Cyril said.

"Her? Certainly not! She wouldn't kill a fly." Terrador said.

"What about her husband Flame?" Volteer asked.

"He's a pacifists, he would never fight." Terrador said.

"What about that new fire dragon who arrived in town yesterday?" Cyril asked.

"He's a drug addict. He would steal all our pocket money to pay for his addiction." Terrador said.

"Alright smart guy, who do you suggest?" Volteer sneered.

"I was thinking of my cousin, Helga." Terrador said.

"Seriously? That fat bitch who watches opera all the time?" Cyril asked.

"How dare you call my cousin fat!" Terrador said.

"Well I only say what I see Terrador." Cyril said.

"I've had enough of this." Terrador said.

Terrador got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around his waist, despite the fact that 90% of the dragons in warfang don't even wear undergarments.

"I think I'm getting out too. Hot springs don't go well with Ice dragons." Cyril said.

So Cyril got out too and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"This water keep irritating my groin." Volteer said.

Volteer got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as well. As they all left, Rain finally shot out of the hot spring, taking a deep breath.

"This is the best idea for a fund raiser ever!" He said.

As Thunder was taking some more towels over to another pool, she noticed a cardboard box with a blue tail sticking out of it.

"Excuse me, are you here for a spa?" Thunder asked.

"Screw off, I'm trying to sleep." A familiar voice said.

"T-bone?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" The dragon asked, popping his head out of the cardboard box.

"What are you doing here?" Thunder asked.

"I live here you tom boy fuck." T-bone said.

"I'm guessing it's because your unemployed." Thunder said.

"What do you think? It's all the fault of that trouble making mute Leon." T-bone said.

"Maybe he wouldn't kick your ass if you weren't banging his chick." Thunder said.

"Ahh don't fill me in on the details. How about giving me one of those towels? I need a new blanket." T-bone asked.

"No, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Thunder said.

"Why the fuck is that!?" T-bone demanded.

"Because we're going to set up a steam room where your card board box is." Thunder said.

"Fine, I'm leaving you bitch." T-bone said, getting up and walking away with his Cardboard box dragging behind him.

Meanwhile, all the love birds had spa pools reserved to themselves. I'm talking about Avatar/Pinky and Leon/Carly. Carly was resting her head on Leon's strong chest as he stroked her back fins. Pinky was doing the same thing with Avatar.

Skylar was giving massages to bulky male dragons. He stared jealously at Leon. Wanting to play a joke on him, he picked up a therapy needle and pulled it back through a rubber band between his claws. He let go and it zoomed off, not anywhere near hitting Leon and instead impaled itself in Eno's collar, disabling it.

It was very bad timing, because Eno now burst into flames while giving a massage to another Ice dragon. The Ice dragon's wings were set on fire and he started running around screaming. He dove into a pool that was occupied by Cynder, Ember, and Emilia.

They screamed and jumped out of the pool. Ember ripped a towel off a rack and caused one of the support beams of the overhang to come loose. The overhang fell into another pool filled with a bunch of big strong dragons, and it forced Rain to surface from under the water. The dragons were shocked and started pummeling him. They picked him up and threw him into a mud bath face first where Ventura's crotch was located.

"Hey! Get out of there! Skylar is the only one who can get in there!" She hissed.

Ventura slipped out of the mud bath and froze it with Ice breath. Rain's hind legs flailed about as he began to suffocate. Richard came over.

"Let's put a, don't say it Timmy! Don't say that D word!" He argued with himself.

"I think I'm going to wash off." Ventura said.

"Yeah, you look like your wearing brown trousers." Richard said.

"Eww, thats gross." Ventura said.

Despite the small disaster, the fundraiser was a massive success, raking in massive amounts of Gems. After the fundraiser, Spyro and Cynder called the students to the auditorium for an educational speech. Leon and Carly were sitting next to each other, his paw on hers. Spyro and Cynder were up at the podium.

"Uh, hello. First off, I'm glad to say that I'm proud of you all for organizing that wonderful fundraiser. You must have worked hard to earn the money to pay for all of the facilities." Spyro said.

There was quiet giggling in the crowd.

"Now the reason for this speech is for a certain, epidemic that swept the school yesterday." Spyro said.

"He means diapers." Cynder said.

"Honey! Yes, a large number of students wearing diapers were reported to have been seen. As you know, the only logical reason for this is due to fetishes. As you know, Fetishes are, ummm, something that does something to your brain and makes you do something weird, like wearing diapers." Spyro said.

"Seeing that this may disrupt your studies, we've prepared a list of ways to dispel fetishes." Cynder said.

"The first way is, whenever you feel the urge to wear a diaper, associate it with the must unappealing thing possible. For me, that was the Skylanders series." Spyro said.

"Another way is peer pressure. If you see someone wearing a diaper, scold them." Cynder said.

"And the last and probably the most effective way, see our psychoanalysts." Spyro said.

Avatar raised his paw.

"Yes, uhh, Avatar?" Spyro asked.

"What would a student do if they, uhh, actually needed a diaper?" Avatar asked.

"You mean if the student was incontinent?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, that." Avatar asked.

"Then they should probably go back to kindergarten." Spyro said.

"Oh." Avatar said.

"Any other questions?" Cynder asked.

Richard raised his paw.

"Yes, Richard?" Spyro asked.

Richard didn't say anything.

"Timmy?" Cynder asked.

"Are diapers officially banned from the school?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, they kinda are." Cynder said.

There was a massive chorus of groans.

"You can all head back to your dorms now. And remember, no diapers!" Spyro said.

The massive crowd started heading back, Spyro however, stopped X.

"Yes headmaster?" X asked.

"X, theres something I need to ask you, and only you." Spyro said.

"You can trust me headmaster, I am a true hero." X said.

"I know this may sound unethical, but I want you to watch the other students secretly in the dorms. We need to find out who started this fetish." Spyro said.

"And what shall be done to the one responsible?" X asked.

"He or she will be expelled." Spyro said.

"You can trust me headmaster, I will not disappoint you. Fly away!" X said.

X flew into the air and missed the window and cracked his head on the wall.

"Yes, I know you won't." Spyro said sarcastically.

To Be continued...

**I know I said I would cut back on the diapered content, but one of the reviewers favored it and personally, I sorta do as well. So there may be more in the future. I know this chapter was shorter than the rest, but I'll try to make them longer in the future. See you then students!**


End file.
